


[Podfic of] First on the List

by knight_tracer



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Protectiveness, consensual use of needles, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>While he's waiting for the men with the guns to decide what to do with him, Alec thinks about what he'll do if he gets home.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] First on the List

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First on the List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031423) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



Podfic Length: 42:19  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/First%20on%20the%20List.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/First%20on%20the%20List.m4b) (right-click, select 'save as') 


End file.
